This invention relates to a method of manufacturing superconducting oxide patterns by eching.
Recently, superconducting ceramic materials have been attracting a great deal of attention. These materials were first reported by IBM's Zurich Laboratories in the form of Ba-La-Cu-O type high temperature superconducting oxides. In addition, YBCO (YBa.sub.2 Cu.sub.3 O.sub.6-8) type materials are also known. The applicant has proposed the method for depositing superconducting materials of these types in thin film form.
It has been known to produce desired patterns in ceramic films by wet etching using an acid etchant. Contrary to this, no dry etching method for ceramis films in gaseous phase has not been proposed, whereas NF.sub.3 and CF.sub.4 can not used as an etchant gas for etching of ceramics. In case of patterning of superconducting ceramic films, it is necessary to carry out dry etching rather than wet etching because the oxide ceramics are deteriorated by water.